Burning
by lulu9994
Summary: Sequel to Time to Waste. Channon and Phillip reunite after months apart. Will things between the two ever be the same or are they forever "damaged?"
1. Chapter 1

(Fall…)

"Freezing…"

Channon thought miserably as she prowled through near empty shelves of an abandoned grocery store. She couldn't remember the last time she had really been warm. It was only November but it felt like the middle of January. Channon had been sick with a stubborn cold for weeks and was feeling like shit as she tried to find her and Brian's dinner. Neither had eaten in days and it was beginning to wear on them both.

"Channon?"

She turned to see Brian walking around the corner looking at her nervously. His face was etched with worry as he walked over to her.

"What's wrong Brian?"

He looked around the empty room checking for bitters. This was there routine look for things to survive with but keep an eye out for the mindless monsters that wanted nothing more than to kill them.

"I thought I lost you."

Channon frowned looking up at him. Her green eyes looked dark.

"What are you talking about Brian? I have been here the whole time."

Brian nodded sadly. He looked at Channon and felt nothing but pity. In the past couple of months Channon had really went downhill. She had lost so much weight and looked like she could drop dead at any moment. Although she wouldn't admit it he knew she missed Phillip beyond all reason. He had tried to talk to her about Phillip and Nick but she wouldn't. Brian wasn't for sure if it was pride or depression that kept her from talking. Deep down he figured it was a fair mixture of both. Channon was possibly the most stubborn person he had ever seen in his life. She wouldn't say she missed Phillip or Nick but it didn't take a rocket scientist to know she did.

"I just don't want you disappearin or anything."

Channon smiled trying not to cough. Brian sighed looking down.

"You're getting worse. We gotta find you some medicine or something before you get pneumonia."

He whispered as Channon slipped a package of Tylenol in her jacket pocket.

"Brian it's just a cold. Come on now. Who's the doctor here?"

Channon turned with a smile shoving a few assorted can of food in the bag by her foot. She tried to keep Brian from worrying too much but it was getting harder and harder. He was worrying about winter coming and how they would survive then he would start wanting to talk about Phillip or Nick. Channon wasn't about to talk about that subject. She would talk about anything Brian wanted to talk about but that…and she meant anything! Like one night he tried to bring up whether or not she missed Phillip or not and she started to try starting an argument whether a Fig Newton was a cookie or not.

"Channon we got to find something safe before winter gets here. We can't be hiddin out in the woods much more. It's gettin too cold and you're sicker than a dog."

Channon looked up thinking about saying "DUH" but she didn't feel like being a smartass at the moment. Babysitting Brian was the only thing that kept her going. If it wasn't for him she would have probably just put a bullet through her head. "Opting out" was beginning to sound better and better by the day. She didn't really see much point in surviving anymore. If she and Brian made it through the winter it would be a miracle.

"Yeah Brian. I'm gonna go out and keep watch. Keep on lookin."

Brian looked up with a frown that resembled his brother so much it gave Channon cold chills. If she hadn't known better she would have sworn it was Phillip standing right in front of her. She

"You sure about that?"

Channon nodded turning and walking from the store. She had to get out! Any time she thought too much about Phillip Channon could feel a nervous breakdown coming on. There would be no way in hell she would let Brian see her cry. No one would see her cry anymore…never again! Channon took her revolver out of her back pocket walking into the bright sunlight with a sigh.

She stood quietly for a moment until the sound of a footstep behind her made her freeze.

"Drop the gun sweetheart and let me see your hands."

Channon looked at her feet trying to calm her pounding heart. She didn't recognize the man's voice. For a moment she didn't drop her gun until she heard the sound of a gun cock behind her. Channon dropped her revolver and held up her hands.

"There I dropped it. Ya happy?"

The man snickered behind her.

"As a fuckin kid at Christmas. Now turn around here and let me get a hold of you."

Channon rolled her eyes.

"Like hell I will go anywhere with you."

The guy snickered.

"Figured you would say that but I may have you an offer you will like. I have a safe place I can take you. You won't be in any more danger. To be perfectly honest sweetness you are lookin pretty rough."

Channon shook her head not turning.

"I ain't going anywhere."

The guy sighed. She thought she won until something struck her hard in the back of the head knocking her out cold.

Bright lights shining her eyes woke Channon up. She looked up to see a middle age black woman looking down at her.

"How are you feeling?"

She asked casually. Channon frowned sitting up looking around the room where a man of Hispanic decent stood next to Brian who wasn't saying a word.

"Just fine and dandy. What the hell is wrong with you people goin around smackin people in the back of the head like that? That'll get your asses shot in a fuckin heartbeat! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

The woman looked at her raising an eyebrow looking a little amused. The Hispanic guy grinned.

"Sorry about that darlin. My names Martinez. We typically don't see women on their own anymore. Didn't know you had your boyfriend here with you."

Channon frowned looking at Brian who wasn't moving.

"He isn't my boyfriend thank you. Now where's the exit and how the hell do we get outta here?"

The man smiled.

"What's your hurry? You look pretty rough miss. Why don't you stay here and relax a bit?"

Channon shook her head.

"I don't do relaxing."

The man sighed as the side door opened. Channon was busy taking off the IV the woman had stuck in her arm.

"I swear I am the only fuckin person that could get kidnapped in a god damn zombie apocalypse. If there's bad shit that can happen to a person it comes to me."

She looked up and froze when she saw the person standing by Martinez. Phillip stood looking at her with a shocked expression on his face. Channon didn't move just took in his appearance. He looked like he was just fine minus the eye patch that was covering one of his eyes. Channon frowned looking at Brian who looked equally as confused. She shook her head fighting the urge to start screaming curses at Phillip.

"What the hell happened to you?!"

Phillip sighed looking at Channon right now as something right out of a horror story. She looked dreadful. The beautiful girl he loved so much looked like a hot mess. She had lost so much weight her clothes literally hung on her. He didn't pay much attention to his brother. It didn't make a difference if that guy was dead or alive.

"Another story for another time. Now what the hell happened to you?"

Channon snorted obviously still pissed at him.

"Oh nothing…life, starving half to death, almost getting killed by bitters you know just the usual. On the bright side I'm not having to deal with any psychos anymore."

Phillip didn't look too amused with her comment but didn't get angry like once would have.

"Well good for you."

Channon nodded standing up looking at Brian who was looking scared for his life.

"Yeah…well Phillip it's been a slice but we gotta be going. Tell the guy that knocked me over the head thanks for the concussion and to stay the hell away from me."

Phillip shook his head,

"You aren't going anywhere."

Channon nodded.

"I'm not staying anywhere close to you"

Phillip frowned. He looked at Martinez who even looked surprised by the little spitfire in front of him. For Phillip this was nothing then normal Channon Parson's behavior.

"At least stay until you are well. You don't need to be runnin around the woods sick."

Channon was about to argue but Brian stepped forward.

"Channon you should consider it. You really need to rest."

Channon looked at Brian with a furious expression. She couldn't believe that Brian was siding with Phillip.

"Fine! Whatever!"

She said angrily as Phillip motioned for Channon and Brian to follow him. Channon walked on the other side of Brian giving him a "What the hell are you thinkin" look. Martinez meanwhile, looked at Phillip.

"Governor I'm going to take care of that issue…"

Phillip nodded as Channon giggled.

"Governor? Really? Oh sweet jesus Brain we are in the 9th circle of hell!"

Phillip looked at Channon with a frown. He was ready to tell her to shut the fuck up already. As much as he still loved the feisty woman he hadn't missed her smartass personality. In all honestly he would like to just throw her over his shoulder and chain her to his bed so she wouldn't be able to escape him again! When he got her alone Phillip planned to slam her against a wall and kiss her until her lips were bright red and swollen then he would make love to her until she couldn't move for days. The girl wouldn't forget who her man was and running away would never again be an option.

For now though he would come across nice and charming to fool her. He would get her comfortable with the new "Phillip" then he would put his evil plan into action. She would pay for leaving him the way she did. He didn't want to love her anymore but he did. Love wouldn't get in his way this time though. She left him when he needed her the most.

"Martinez before you go take Brian to his room. Channon come with me."

Channon didn't say anything as Phillip led her to an empty room. She wouldn't even look at him. Her green eyes looked angrily at the ground ahead of her.

"You look bad Channon."

She looked up with icy eyes.

"No shit Sherlock."

Phillip frowned crossing his arms over his chest.

"No don't you go blamin me I didn't make your little ass leave. You left me."

Channon nodded as he held the door open for her.

"Damn right I did and I would do it again in a heartbeat. Now don't kill Brian tonight he's the only friend I got and I need something to take care of."

Phillip sighed as he looked at her with a sad expression on his face.

"Fine. Come see me in the morning."

Channon sighed giving up the fight. She didn't feel like fighting anymore. Exhaustion had overcome her and all she wanted at the moment was to pass out in the soft looking bed.

"Sure Governor. Now adios!"


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Channon was awoken by the sound of someone knocking on the door. With a groan she got out of the bed and opened the door to see Phillip looking at her. She knew she must have looked awful. He smirked slightly not saying a word. After a moment of pure annoyance Channon had enough.

"What?"

Hearing the annoyance in her voice Phillip fought the urge to pull her into a kiss. Even though she looked like she had been through hell the woman was beautiful. Channon never was a morning person and anyone with half a brain tended to leave her alone until she was fully awake.

"Just wanted to make sure that you didn't kill yourself in the middle of the night."

Channon rolled her eyes pulling her messy black hair into a loose ponytail ignoring the way Phillip was looking at her.

"You kidding? I love myself too much to something like that. What do you want coming around here so early waking me up? Don't you realize I haven't slept in ages?"

Phillip looked down at his watch with a frown.

"It's half past noon."

Channon looked a little shocked. She must have been more tired than she thought.

"Well that's nice. So what do you need other than making sure I am not some suicidal nut job?"

Phillip shrugged.

"Well I didn't want to stoop to this level but I want to see if there is anything you can do to fix my eye. Dr. Stevens isn't too hopeful. You on the other hand….I've seen you fix some pretty bad stuff."

Channon fought the urge to say "yea right." If she could have fixed pretty bad stuff she would have saved Penny or Nick. She had the chance with Penny but she lost it. Nick there was no hope. No matter how good of a doctor she was Channon could not dig a bullet out of her brother's brain and expect him to be 100%.

"Sure why not. I don't have anything better to do now that I am stuck here in purgatory."

Phillip gave her an annoyed look before taking off the eye patch. The look on Channon's face as she looked him over right away didn't make Phillip feel too hopeful. Her fingers felt cool on his face as her hand went over his cheek. For the moment Phillip forgot all about how much pain she had caused him and wanted nothing more than to beg her to come back to him. The asshole in him however said that wasn't an option.

"So what do you think?"

Channon shook her head.

"What you need is Jesus and a miracle. I am neither. Even with proper medical equipment I don't think that can be fixed. Who did you piss off enough to do that to you?"

Channon had the strange want to find whoever did this and shake their hand before beating the crap out of them. Why the hell was she feeling so conflicted over her feelings for this man again? Hadn't she sworn off love all together after the last time? She couldn't let herself be that vulnerable again.

Phillip covered his now worthless eye before walking to the window.

"Her name was Michonne."

He heard Channon scoff behind him. Phillip knew without a doubt what she was thinking.

"Let me guess you slept with her fooled around with some other chick then there goes your eye?"

Phillip glanced at the vase on the little table beside him. If he threw it hard enough at Channon that could surely cause some damage. As fun as it sounded he didn't instead he turned to face Channon who was looking less than amused.

"Hell no. I wouldn't have slept with her if someone paid me."

Channon looked like she didn't believe him. Hell Phillip knew good and well she didn't believe him. She quickly pulled on the abandoned jeans that lay beside the bed.

"So tell me Phillip do you keep Penny locked up or does she wonder around here and scare the shit out of people?"

When he didn't answer Channon looked glanced in his direction. Phillip hadn't moved just stood motionless looking at the floor.

"She's dead."

Channon froze. That was the last thing she expected to come out of his mouth! A feeling of deep sadness went through Channon. So Penny was gone now…for good.

"What happened?"

In ways she wanted to go to Phillip and hold onto him. This was a part of their past that would forever be painful for the both of them. Most of their _past_ was painful but Penny was the worst. Phillip looked up shoving his hands in his pockets.

"That Michonne I was telling you about she killed Penny right in front of me."

Channon shook her head looking down muttering a few quiet curses before looking up at Phillip.

"I'm sorry."

Phillip nodded walking toward the door without another word. He had to get out of that room! There was no way he could stay a moment longer with Channon looking at him like that. Penny's memory was enough of a burden as it was now that Channon was here his heart felt like it was ripping open all over again.

"Phillip wait!"

Channon caught up to him right as he stepped outside. Her green eyes looked nervous as she grabbed his hand.

"Look about what I said in there. I'm really sorry. You know how much Penny meant to me."

The look on Phillip's face looked almost foreign to Channon. It was so obvious he was putting on some big charade to keep anyone from seeing how he really felt. This was what she hated. When something was bothering him he would put up walls all around him so no one could see what was going on.

"I know."

He said calmly glancing up and seeing Andrea who had appeared out of nowhere watching them like a hawk. With a frown he looked back to Channon.

"I got a supply run today. I'll see you later."

He turned walking the other direction not bothering to look back at Channon who looked horrified beyond all reason.

Channon didn't know what to say. She felt completely speechless. As much as she wanted to hate him at the moment she couldn't. She wasn't sure if she loved him completely anymore or not but he was still hers. It would take a lot…A LOT to convince her to ever give Phillip another chance but watching him in this condition killed her.

"love is one fucked up emotion."

Channon mumbled before turning and walking away. She was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't even notice some blond woman walk up to her.

"Hi I'm Andrea."

Channon looked up with a silent nod.

"Channon."

Andrea tried to smile some fake some. Channon knew right away it was all an act. Being around so many basket cases, drug addicts, and suicidal people at the hospital trained Channon well how to spot an actor.

"I just thought I would warn you seeing as you are new here stay away from The Governor. He's dangerous and a pretty girl like you doesn't need to be harmed."

Channon raised an eyebrow glancing back at Phillip who was now talking to Martinez. Both men were watching her and Andrea with interested expressions on their faces. She rolled her eyes looking back at Andrea.

"Well thanks for the FYI there blondie but trust me Phillip and I have met. This isn't my first rodeo with the man. Girl I get it. You're sleeping with him. Congratulations."

Without another word Channon walked away from Andrea not caring that she was giving her the biggest go to hell look around. What did it matter to Channon that Phillip spent their time apart in the arms of some blond chick? This was just how she imagined it being if she ever ran into him again. Even though it was expected why did Channon feel so hurt?

Later that afternoon Channon sat with Martinez while he was working on cleaning his gun. She didn't know why but the guy was actually growing on her. He wasn't much for conversation and neither was she but he was showing her a lot of new guns.

"So girly who made you all hostile toward the male race?"

Channon looked up at his question with a frown. Martinez hadn't looked up from his dismantled gun and honestly didn't even seem too interested in his question's answer.

"I'm not hostile toward anyone."

Martinez snorted.

"That's bull shit."

Channon shook her head not wanting to get into another argument today. One was enough! When she didn't say anything Martinez looked up.

"So what did Phillip do to you anyway?"

Channon's face went scarlet as she began to press her full lips together obviously furious at Martinez's question.

"What do you mean?"

Martinez sighed.

"Come on Channon I know who you are. I see how he looks at you and as hard as you try not to I see how you look at him. Not that it matters or anything. I just wondered what he did so horrible to make you so reclusive."

Channon laughed slightly not sure why she was so amused with Martinez now. Why should she tell him all of her dark business with Phillip?

"He didn't do anything to me. I've always been reclusive. I don't like people. Hell on my report card in school it always said _does not play well with others…"_

Martinez placed the gun he was working on aside and stood slowly.

"Hmm…interesting. The man carries your picture around like a set of damn rosary beads."

Channon wasn't quite for sure why she was sticking up for Phillip. He had caused her enough pain to deal someone a life time.

"Good for him."

She was so occupied with trying to assort her feelings for her ex that she didn't notice how "close" Martinez was to her now. To her surprise Channon made no move to stop him either.

"Boy you really don't care about him do you?"

Martinez asked huskily as he pressed her against the wall. His well-built body crammed hard against hers. This wasn't at all what Channon had planned on when Martinez had asked her earlier to look at guns with him. She figured he got the idea she was no girly girl and was trying to make nice for knocking her over the head the previous day. Normally she would have shoved him away by know and kicked him in the balls. For some reason though Channon let him kiss her the way Phillip would have. She didn't know if this was her revenge on Phillip or if it was just the urge to feel something human.

Martinez deepened the kiss gently sliding his tongue in her mouth. His rough hands worked their way from her hips to the hem of her shirt. Channon raised her arms letting him take the thin t-shirt off leaving her in only a white bra.

"How long has it been since someone touched you?"

He whispered pressing small kisses to her neck and shoulders. Channon whimpered as his erection began to dig in her leg. Was she ready for this with another man? Did it mean she had to love him? HELL NO! This could just be some booty call and if he was any good Channon would let him have her again.

"Quit yappin and get to work."

She hissed yanking at the buttons on his shirt. Martinez laughed slightly as he quickly unbuttoned his shirt letting it fall the floor. Channon looked him over carefully. The man was completely different from Phillip. Martinez was obviously one of those guys that lived to hang out at the gym.

Martinez didn't waste any time before undoing his pants and removing the rest of his clothes before sitting down. He looked at Channon with a grin. The girl was hot! He wanted her from the moment he saw her in the woods. What a shame it was when he found out she was Channon Parsons…the girl the Governor was looking for like crazy. Now however that she didn't seem to want the man Martinez was more than happy to fill in.

"Get the rest of those clothes off and get over here babe."

He whispered softly as Channon undid her bra and removed the rest of her clothing. After a moment Channon walked to him slowly. Martinez's dark brown eyes examined her body with the precision of an artist looking at a piece of art. He quickly reached up pulling Channon onto his lap for another long kiss.

"Now you gotta be quiet babe so no one will hear us. That's the last thing we need."

Channon nodded as he slipped two fingers inside her quickly. She tried not to gasp as he continued his assault on her body. He wasn't the least bit gentle and that was how Channon wanted it. She didn't want to "make love" to this man. All she wanted was furious, rough, passionate sex.

The moment he pushed into her it took all Channon had not to cry out. She focused on watching the muscles in his chest and stomach as he thrusted into her. Channon couldn't lie she thought Martinez with his body of a god was hot from the get go but this was intensifying what she thought about him. She, for the first time in ages, put Phillip completely out of her mind. It didn't matter that he was probably on blocks away from her or that she was fucking one of his guards. All that mattered was the man inside of her.

After both had finished Channon stood pulling on her clothes. She glanced over at Martinez who was pulling buttoning up his jeans with a smirk on his face. He looked up at her with a crooked smile.

"Damn baby that was the best I have had in a long time. So I do I get seconds on that?"

Channon smiled,

"Sure why not. One rule though big boy. No falling in love."

Martinez nodded looking pleased with her response.

"Love isn't real anyway. It just gets you killed."

Channon couldn't agree more. She yanked her shirt back on fixing her messy hair as best as possible. The last thing she needed was for someone to realize what they had been up to…Phillip especially.

"I couldn't agree more."

She turned and walked toward the door with a small satisfied smile on her face. Martinez watched her carefully as her hips swayed gracefully. She turned looking at him with a dark grin.

"Until next time."

He only smirked as she walked out the door without another word. Channon stepped out into the sunlight feeling better already. She wasn't ready to think about what she had just done. Deep down she knew she would be feeling guilty about it later when she saw Phillip again. But why was one of her many questions. Why should she feel guilty when Phillip was out screwing some blond bimbo? They had no ties anymore. All they shared was a past. Not a present but a dark, horrible, depressing past.

She looked up seeing Brian starting across the street at her. His face looked nervous.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been looking for you all morning."

Channon shrugged.

"Relax Brain. I slept until 12 when your dearest brother decided to drop by and pay me a visit."

Brian frowned.

"Please tell me you didn't."

Channon shook her head at Brian's expression of terror.

"Relax nothing happened with him….Martinez though is another story."

Brian looked shocked beyond all reason. He knew she was only telling him this because he was the only person Channon trusted. Brian looked up as Martinez stepped out of the building Channon came out of looking like nothing had happened.

"Oh you have got to be shitting me Channon! If you lookin for a way to make Phillip bat shit crazy you have found it! You know he will kill anyone that you go for…hell he will probably kill us too."

Channon held up her hand stopping Brian in mid speech.

"Brian relax it was just sex with Martinez. Seriously you should go find a girl around here and try it out. Well I think I am going to go for a bath or something. See ya buddy."

Brain sighed watching her walk off.

"Channon!"

She turned looking at him with a smile. Brian sighed nervously.

"Be careful!"

She nodded prancing off toward her room leaving Brian feeling more nervous than ever. He didn't know long she could keep this hidden from Phillip but Brian knew there would be hell to pay once his little brother found out.


	3. Chapter 3

Channon spent the afternoon avoiding people's gazes. She didn't really want to talk to anyone. If Martinez came back around she was more than willing to go for round two with him. Channon tried her hardest not to admit to herself that while she had sex with Martinez she was thinking about Phillip. She missed how his hands felt on her but we was in no way ready to tell him that. The last thing Channon needed was falling deeper in love with Phillip again.

After a few hours Channon looked up to see Phillip walking in her direction holding a blood soaked rag on his left hand. With a frown Channon stood quickly. He shook his head at the distressed expression on her face.

"I ain't bit. I cut my hand on some barb wire. Can you stitch me up?"

Channon nodded looking a little relieved as she followed Phillip into his apartment. Phillip sat quietly while she stitched his hand up. Something in Channon's eyes worried Phillip. Something was eating her alive and she wouldn't tell him what it was even if he pleaded.

"It amazes me that you are the only doctor that hasn't hurt me with stitches"

Channon looked up with a half smile.

"I'm not half bad for being a gigantic waste of space huh?"

Phillip didn't smile. Instead he looked almost offended as he grabbed Channon's hand.

"I fucking hate it when you talk like that! You ain't no waste of space and whatever fucker told you that deserves his throat cut."

Channon looked a little shocked at Phillips outburst. He stood walking to the window shaking his hurt hand. Channon didn't know what to say. She hadn't expected this reaction from him.

"Phillip what was that about?"

Channon walked to him slowly placing a hand on Phillip's back. He turned looking at her with a dark expression on his face.

"I hate when you talk about yourself. Your not a waste of space. You are the smartest woman I know. You are smarter than Nick or any of us dreamed about being. Hell you are the only one that made something of your life. Your parents were assholes for never realizing how brilliant you were as a child. Nick did and so did I. That's why I didn't want to ruin your life by marrying you. You wouldn't have lived up to your full potential."

Channon didn't move say anything for a moment taking in everything he said. She couldn't believe that he just admitted that he thought he would ruin her life. In all the years since they first got together those thoughts never crossed her mind.

"Phillip I...I'm fucking speechless"

He actually smiled at that.

"Never thought I would see that. I guess I can die now."

Seeing Channon smile again made Phillip feel a little better. So maybe she didn't hate him. Maybe she was just afraid if getting hurt again. After all he did have a talent of hurting her.

He reached out touching her face before leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. The sound of someone knocking made them jump apart quickly. Phillip walked to the for quickly opening it to see Martinez leaning casually in the doorway.

"Busy?"

He asked casually seeing Channon standing in the room looking confused beyond all reason. She quickly blushed seeing him looking at her. Martinez smiled thinking about their previous encounter. The girl was a fine piece and he was looking forward to getting some more of that. He looked back at The Governor who was frowning.

"No. Come in."

Martinez nodded stepping in as Channon began to head for the door.

"I got to go help Dr Stevens with something. Phillip don't let your hand get infected. I am not cutting that off."

Phillip smirked meeting we green eyes that looked conflicted beyond all reason. He knew she wasn't in love with him or at least she wasn't ready to admit it. However he was on her mind and that was enough for him at the moment.

"Yes ma'am. See ya soon"

Channon nodded walking past Martinez

"Martinez"

She said causally before hurrying past him.

Phillip sat down at his desk as Martinez leaned against the wall

"She a cutie"

Martinez said casually. Phillip didn't look up instead looked at the photo of Penny on his desk.

"Yea she's ok"

Martinez nodded

"So is she available?"

That made Phillip look up and he did not look to happy. His one blue eye looked beyond furious as he stood chucking a knife at Martinez.

"Absolutely NOT! You better stay away from her If you know what's good for ya. That girl is dangerous and she don't need to be messed with. You hear?"

Martinez nodded with a blank expression. This was all the confirmation he needed to know the Governor wasn't over Channon. Of course Martinez had no intention of telling Phillip how he and Channon had hooked up earlier. He wasn't fool enough to admit to that and get his head kicked in. The Governor wasn't particularly in the best of moods anymore. None of he guards or anyone for that matter seemed the least bit interested in antagonizing him any further.

Channon meanwhile walked back to her apartment feeling more confused than ever. She was so lost in her own thoughts Channon didn't notice Brain sitting on the bed looking at her nervously.

"Channon you ok?"

Her green eyes widened in horror score relaxin the moment she realized who it was talking to her. She took a breath locking the door.

"Brian hey. I'm good. Sorry I thought you was someone else."

Brian frowned looking a little worried at the expression on Channon's usual calm face.

"Who? You thought I was Phillip?"

Channon looked back at him with wide eyes before nodding weakly. Brian sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Channon don't do it! You know what will happen. You will just get hurt again. It happens all the time with you two and you know it. Look I don't wanna see you hurt again"

Channon didn't say anything. Brian was right. She would just get hurt again by Phillip. He would be the man she once loved so deeply. That man was dead and gone never to be return again. But what was stopping her from loving the man he was now? Channon couldn't meet Brian's eyes as she pondered that thought. Sure Phillip was beyond evil and totally pissed at the world. He could kill her and no one would question his doings but he could also love her the way she deserved to be loved. That he was capable of if his heart hasn't completely turned to stone.

"I know Brian. But there's something...that's stopping me from saying no"

Brian stood taking a shaky breath.

"Channon you are holding onto hopes Phillip will return to the man he used to be. Girl he's gone and you know it. This thing...person he turned into...cant be trusted."

Channon fought the urge to begin to cry. Brian looked a little taken back. He had never once seen Channon cry. She pressed her lips together before heading to the door.

"Your probably right Brian"

She said quietly before walking out leaving Brian all alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Phillip watched Channon from him window with a satisfied smirk on his face. He knew he was quickly getting her exactly where he wanted her. Now the only thought that made him uneasy was Martinez. Phillip had to quickly figure out what his friends feelings were for his girl. If Martinez thought for one moment he had a shot with Channon he had another thing coming. No man was getting Channon if Phillip couldn't have her. Hell if she wouldn't take him back he would just kill her to keep her from moving on. He would rather her be dead then watch her with some other man.

"That's not exactly fair. She deserves to be happy even if it is with Martinez or god forbid Brian."

Phillip frowned at that small voice in his head. The voice of reason had been gone for quiet sometime and showing up not wasn't exactly the best time.

"What the fuck you talkin about?! Channon has been mine all along and no one is getting her."

Phillip frowned trying to ignore the shouting match going on in his head. Channon wouldn't be getting with anyone else regardless of how unfair the situation was to anyone. There were plenty of women in Woodbury dying to get their paws on Martinez as it was. He could go knock himself out or end up just like Merle Dixon.

The next few days were uneventful for Channon. Phillip seemed busy with whatever it was he did on the daily bases. Probably plotting death on some helpless individual that pissed him off doing something stupid without knowing how much their lives were in jeopardy at the moment. She hadn't really seen Martinez. He was too busy keeping watch and goofing off with the other guards. Deep down Channon was thankful he was occupied. It was helping her keep her mind free from the bullshit that went along with getting stuck in a fucked up love triangle.

Channon rolled her eyes thinking about her "romantic" further. Before the zombie's took over she couldn't get a guy to save her life. Now she was having two going for her and it was about to get more then frustrating. With a sideways grin Channon dismissed the first thought. There were plenty of guys that showed her interest but none interested her. They were either too nerdy or too full of themselves. One oncologist particular promised Channon if she got with him she would never have to work again if she married him.

"Well what's the point in me going to school all these years if I marry you? I haven't went to college and kept my nose in books the flatter myself?"

Said doctor never said a single word to Channon again.

Channon attempted to focus intensely on helping Milton with trying to find a cure for the outbreak. That kept her busy from thinking about Phillip or Martinez. Milton was quickly becoming one of closest friends too. He wasn't on the same level Brian was but he was getting close. That didn't stop Milton from asking about Channon's feeling for Phillip. She had a feeling Phillip was encouraging this behavior but at the same time Milton seemed interested too. He didn't seem to mind how Channon called Phillip every bad name for a man under the sun.

For a while Channon didn't tell him too much but one day when she wasn't in a wonderful mood she let the flood gates open and she told Milton everything. From her and Phillip's first go as a couple to Channon's getting pregnant, Phillip leaving her for Sarah, and Channon's miscarriage.

"I understand why you are so bitter now. Channon I'm sorry. I know you must feel horrible."

Channon nodded,

"I try to forgive him and I can't. I want to hate him but I can't. I swear Milton my head is like a fucking pretzel! I want to kill him then I want to love him. I don't know what to do."

Milton sat as Channon through a scalpel at the wall. He winced slightly at the fury in the woman's eyes.

"If it makes you feel better he is miserable without you."

Channon sighed angrily.

"Makes me feel worse honestly."

Milton sighed.

"He was never really pleased with Andrea or Rowan like he seems to be when you are around"

Channon froze looking at Milton with wide furious eyes.

"Rowan? He's sleeping with that bitch too?!"

Milton froze realizing his mistake. He didn't know what to say. The look on Channon's face looked beyond hurt. Milton thought Channon would have known about Rowan of all people.

"Uh...yes and no. She's kind of a in the side thing"

Channon took off her white lab coat before going to the door.

"On the side thing huh? Well I'm going to show him on the side when I get my hands on him!"

Milton started to say something but Channon had stormed out the door before he got the chance. Channon meanwhile was devastated! She knew well about Andrea that wasn't hard to guess. Rowan however was a kick to the stomach. Here Phillip was putting moves on her the day before and probably screwing the dumb ass bimbo Rowan that night.

"I'm an idiot"

Channon mumbled hatefully as she walked past Brian who right away knew something was wrong.

"Whoa Channon what's eating you? I haven't seen a walk like that since Jurassic Park"

Channon frowned angrily looking at Brian.

"Oh your about to see Jurassic Park al right. Wait till I get my hands on your brother"

Brian froze about to say I told you so but the expression on Channon's face stopped him. All he could do was wonder behind her as she stormed into Phillip's office where he was talking to his main guards. They all looked up when Channon basically knocked the door down. Phillip raised a eyebrow looking a little confused at what in the hell warranted such an entrance.

"Channon?"

Channon gave Phillip a ice cold glare before looking at Martinez who was standing by the window look equally as confused. She didn't even look at Phillip when he asked what was wrong. Instead she walked over to Martinez threw her arms around him and planted a long slow French kiss on his lips.

When she let him go Martinez just looked at her with a gaping mouth and beyond shocked expression that mirrored every other person in the room. With a satisfied smile she looked right at Phillip with a icy smile.

"Hmm"

She said before storming out the door dragging a petrified Brian behind her and a beyond furious Phillip Blake remaining in the room


	5. Chapter 5

Channon stormed angrily into her apartment not really processing what she just did. She knew that probably wasn't the smartest thing to do and Phillip was probably going to be on a war path. If he killed her it wouldn't be shocking.

Channon snorted at the thought. There was no way in hell Phillip would be the one to kill her. She would kill herself before that happened. Phillip would never suspect that. He probably thought she was to arrogant to do such a thing.

"I bet you thought that incredibly funny didn't you?"

Channon spun around to see Phillip standing in the doorway with his signature frown on his face.

"Yes I did. The expression of shock on your face made my day. What you don't like it when you see me make out with someone else but it's ok for you to sleep with ever tramp in this town?"

Phillip blinked a few times as Channon put her hands on her hips.

"What you didn't think I wouldn't find out about Rowan? Silly me just happened to think after that kiss yesterday maybe we had a chance. What the hell was I thinking?"

Phillip stepped in closing the door. Channon tried to control her racing heart as he stepped closer and closer  
After a moment Phillip had Channon pressed against the wall.

"You don't know half of what you are talking about girl. Rowan was a long time before you came back. Fucking damn it Channon I never thought I would see you again. Now shut the fuck up and kiss me"

Channon frowned

"You expect me to just have sex with you and everything be ok? Phillip I'm not that same weak little girl I used to be with you anymore."

Phillip didn't say anything for a minute but quickly grabbed Channon throwing her down on the bed.

"Maybe you changed but sweetheart I haven't one bit. Your still the hottest thing I've ever got my hands on and you aren't going anywhere but in this bed"

Channon pushed against his chest as Phillip roughly yanked her skirt up.

"Phillip Blake you let me go right now! Your not my boyfriend anymore. Get your god damn hands out of my..."

Channon was cut off as Phillip pressed his lips to hers. For a moment Channon considered kneeing him between the legs but the moment Phillips hand eased into her panties. Channon whimpered against his lips. Phillip tightened his hold on her unzipping his pants with on hand.

"This is your payback for teasing me back at that damned subdivision. You better not scream sweetheart."

Channon moaned the moment he pushed in. She didn't expect to be having sex with Phillip. This was the last thing Channon expected but for some reason she didn't mind. She wasn't going to say he raped her exactly. After all you really can't rape the willing. If she tried hard enough Channon could have pushed him away.

"You aren't going anywhere. Martinez is nothing to you. You understand?"

Channon raised a eyebrow bitting down on Phillip's shoulder.

"You know for a boyfriend you are kind if batting zero with me. Telling me what to do isn't helping out too much."

Phillip stopped moving an looked down at Channon.

"So that fact that I kept my promise to you means nothing?"

Channon looked up confused. Phillip didn't want to admit it but she looked unbelievably adorable

"What are you talking about?"

Phillip leaned down kissing her.

"That I would make love to you in a bed again"

Channon looked up at Phillip with wide eyes before pushing him away and yanking her sundress back on. She ignored his confused expression as she stormed to the window looking out with tear filled eyes.

Phillip sat looking confused and a little annoyed until he saw the tears going down her cheeks

"Fuck that's real."

He stood quickly pulling his pants back up and walking to Channon looking a little uncomfortable with the aspect of her crying. It wasn't something Phillip had seen too many times. It was usually Channon making people cry not her crying.

"Channon what is wrong? I don't think I have ever seen you cry. What did I do?"

Channon looked at him furiously.

"It's not you! When you promised me that Penny was still alive. I thought then that everything with us would work out and we would actually be happy for once. God I'm an idiot."

Phillip frowned.

"We still have a chance. Channon I'm not the person I used to be. I'm far from that and I think you know that. My feelings for you hasn't changed. If you believe that or not that's up to you."

Phillip looked at her tear stained face one more before walking out of the apartment without another word. He couldn't stand watching her cry. Seeing Channon cry was possibly the worst thing he had seen since Michonne killed Penny. There was no way in hell he was sticking around for that. He would rather talk to a emotionally secure Channon the next morning the deal with her like this...


	6. Chapter 6

Phillip couldn't figure out why he didn't stay and comfort Channon. She obviously needed him there but he could sit there and watch her cry. He would rather see his own mother cry then Channon Parsons. Seeing those tears fall down her cheeks made Phillip feel like someone was stabbing him in what was left of his heart. He probably wouldn't admit it but Channon was the only person he truly cared for in the world.

Even though she said she wasn't crying because of him Phillip had the sinking suspicion he was part of the reason. Channon was too proud to admit it though. Pride was part of the reason their relationship never worked. Phillip knew it too well. Both he and Channon were too proud to admit they were wrong about something.

Phillip knew one of them had to change and it wasn't going to be him. Channon probably would laugh at him or throw something at him if he suggested she be left prideful of herself. Channon was too stuck in her ways just like he was.

The thought of Channon leaving Woodbury briefly entered Phillip's mind. There would be no way in hell he would allow her to leave his sight again. He didn't care how miserable she was. Better her be miserable then dead somewhere and gone forever. Phillip couldn't process the thought of loosing her forever. He thought he had months ago but now she was back and his forever. Whether she like it or not Phillip didn't care. In time she would forgive him just like she always had.

When he got married years before Channon was going to move to Miami to go to college but he talked her out of that one when Penny was born. He wouldn't allow her to out into those butter infested woods alone again. Phillip didn't really consider Brian good company to have. He knew it was Channon that kept them both alive.

Storming into his apartment Phillip angrily poured a glass of whiskey. He starred at his own reflection for a moment. Channon was right he had changed. He wasn't the man he was before.

Phillip downed the glass wishing for once he could get Channon off his mind. Everything about her was driving him crazy! He could see her bright green eyes looking at him with that look of love in her eyes. Phillip quickly poured another glass this thinking about what she told him in Wiltshire Estates. Now he could see her pregnant with his child...the child he new knew existed. That could have been the child that saved their love. Now he didn't know if it could be saved or not.

"It's your fault all this has happened to us. You let our baby die. Look what you've done to me. I thought you loved me. I hope you are happy."

Phillips head snapped up looking into the mirror Channon stood behind him. Her green eyes swollen and cheeks tear stained. She looked horribly thin. Her pretty face looked almost corpse like as her hands fell evenly to her sides. Although Phillip knew good and well she wasn't really there it felt like se was. He didn't know if it was the alcohol causing the hallucination or what but Phillip was about to go crazy. He couldn't stand the way she was looking at him. The despair and loathing in her eyes was eating him alive.

"I do love you! What the hell are you thinkin? I'm sorry about the baby. I didn't know! You know that! I haven't done anything to you! Your the one that left me! I didn't desert you!"

Channon looked up with a frown.

"It's always my fault. Always has been always will be. I gave up a job in Miami to stay in Georgia hoping we could e together again. I have up my life for you! Look in my eyes your killin me!"

Trembling Phillip yanked his gun out of its holster firing a single shot into the mirror ruining the image of his love. Phillip spun around relieved to see she wasn't really there.

Meanwhile, Channon hadn't moved from her place by the window. She hated Phillip for leaving her like this. Realistically she probably would have slapped him if he tried to comfort her but the thought of being in his arms was sounding better by the second. Channon wished he could have kept a better grip on her emotions. She didn't want him to see her cry. Phillip wasn't supposed to see her be weak.

"What has he done now?"

Channon looked up quickly to see Brian in the doorway. His blue eyes were angry as e examined his friends puffy face. Channon still looked so innocent for 29 years old. She still looked like a girl when she cried.

"It wasn't him actually. Things were going good and I kinda ruined it."

Brian crossed his arms over his chest looking a little intrigued. It wasn't every day Channon Parsons admitted to being wrong about something.

"Go on..."

Brian said gently. Channon sighed running a hand through her messy hair.

"He came up here. We kinda talked for a moment before fucking and then I had to have this weird girly moment and go all sentimental. That kinda scared Phillip and he bolted."

Brian looked a little uncomfortable now. He wasn't expecting to hear that. Deep down he thought Channon would just hop right into bed with his brother after everything that happened. Especially the whole Rowan/Martinez fiasco from early that cause his brother to almost have a heart attack. Sure Channon was a free woman and could sleep with whoever her heart desired. Brian knees Phillip however didn't see it that way. His brother would kill someone before he let Channon move onto another man.

Even after Phillip married Sarah he still watched Channon like a hawk. Brain remembered the time Channon brought some hunky Italian dr to one of Nicks cookouts. Phillip about freaked the fuck out. He was livid the whole time the guy was with Channon.

"Brian you ok?"

Brian's thoughts were disturbed by Channon's gentle voice

"Yea I can't believe you just slept with him"

Channon looked down sadly.

"I love him"

Brian nodded gentle squeezing her hand

"I know...I'll be back"

Brian turned and walked from the room storming right to Phillips apartment. While he was banging on the door Brian tried to think what he would say when his little brother answered the door. He didn't know how Phillip would react to what he was about to say.

When Phillip answered the door he looked like he had been drinking way too much way too quickly. He looked at Brian with a frown.

"What do you want?"

Brian frowned.

"I'm here about Channon. Phillip I'm really worried about her. She miserable without you and you obviously are without her. Please for both of your sakes go talk to her. She told me she loves you. I haven't heard her say that in months. You gotta do something."

Phillip frowned.

"Tell her to come see me when she gets her shit together and leaves her female hormonal shit behind her"

Without another word Phillip slammed the door shut.


	7. Chapter 7

(JAGWALFF: thanks for all the reviews! Yes Phillip and Channon both love each other but at the same time don't really trust each other. Lol can you say stubborn? ?)

Phillip didn't care that he left Brian standing outside with more to say. He didn't want to hear it. If Phillip listened to his brother any longer Brian would probably be dead just like Nick. All Phillip wanted to do was sit and stare angrily at the wall.

A hour passed slowly leaving Phillip in angry silence. The whiskey Phillip was downing didn't seem to be helping either. It just made Channon's soft sweet voice seem more real. Phillip would about give anything to get her out of his mind. At the same time he was craving her. He would love to have her naked in his bed.

A soft knock on the door broke his thoughts. Phillip frowned ready to shoot Brian if it was him on the other side. When he pulled the door opened Phillip was actually shocked to see Channon standing dressed in shorty pj shorts that left little to the imagination and a right v-neck t-shirt. Phillips eyes fell down to Channon's perfectly round breasts. It was painfully evident that she wasn't wearing a bra. Phillip tried to keep his thoughts anywhere but the forming erection in his pants.

"What do you want?"

Phillip said in a icy cold voice. Channon blinked a few times not looking too intimidated by his tone.

"I need to talk to you Phillip. Please."

Phillip stepped out of the way letting her into the apartment. Shutting the door he took a minute to stop himself from slamming her against the wall and giving her a good fucking he would never forget.

"So what do you want?"

Channon turned looking at him sadly.

"You"

Phillip crossed his arms over his chest trying to appear as cold as possible. Going into Governor mode wasn't that hard anymore.

"We are bad for each other Channon"

Channon's face looked hurt. For a moment Phillip thought she was going to cry again.

"I love you"

Of all the years Phillip had known the woman he had never once heard this tone in her voice. It sounded almost weak and easily defeated. This was the tone Phillip was dying to hear! It meant he was winning with her. He could easily have her doing what he wanted soon enough. In all the excitement he decided to see how emotionally traumatic he could be to her.

"You don't love me just like I don't love you"

Channon looked down sadly almost having a devastated expression just like the nigh he told her that he was marrying Sarah.

"You're a liar"

Phillip leaned against his desk casually giving her his best glare.

"And why do you say that?"

Channon stood walking to Phillip placing herself on his lap as he sat down.

"I know you Phillip. You're the father of lies but for some reason I can't get enough of you. You've been perusing me since I came back. You wouldn't have wasted your time if you didn't feel something with me. When you made love to me earlier you remembered the promise you made me that night at that gas station...you know about making love in a bed"

Phillip looked a little amused as he let his hands cup Channon's ass.

"And what if I was just saying those things to get you to spread your legs for me?"

Channon looked at him sadly

"Why do you say such mean things? Well if all I am is a easy fuck then you won't be too offended if I move onto someone I could have a future with"

The expression of fury and pain on Phillips face automatically told Channon she hit a cord with him. As carefully as possible Channon sat up on her knees pressing a gentle kisses to Phillips neck while letting her hand rub his now obvious erection. Phillip groaned yanking Channon's tshirt over her head.

"You're not going to another man. You are mine. If you fucked Martinez before good for you but no more. The only bed you will be sleeping in now is mine. You're my woman understand? You have been for years"

Channon smiled darkly.

"I love it when your bossy. You what are you into now? Handcuffs? Whips? Chains? Or just like before fuck till we can't move anymore?"

Phillip looked amused with her comment as he stood carrying Channon into the bedroom. He hadnt planned on making love to we but at the moment he had nothing better to do and she looked so beautiful laying naked in his sheets.

"Tonight I can't process anything but getting in you. Not having you in months is kind of wearing on me"

Phillip said as he undressed and got on top of Channon letting one hand close around her breast. She whimpered as he pushed two fingers into her.

"Still perfectly tight"

Phillip whispered finally letting himself kiss her. Channon wrapped her arms around his neck gently bitting down on his shoulder.

"Please Phillip. I got to have you now."

Phillip smiled easing himself into her tight body. Channon arched her back against him keeping her eyes tightly shut.

"Phillip wait...aren't you going to use something? I'm not on the pill anymore"

Phillip didn't stop. He continued to make love to her enjoying every moment.

"What's it matter huh? So what if i knock you up? Won't be the first time"

Channon didn't say anything but Phillip could tell she didn't like that answer

"Look Channon if you get pregnant I can take care of you now."

Phillip leaned down kissing her again. When she slipped her tongue in his mouth Phillip knew his snotty comment was forgiven and he had Channon back where he wanted her.


	8. Chapter 8

Channon woke up the next morning a little shocked by the previous evening's events. She never planned on sleeping with Phillip or getting back into another relationship with him but here she was. This time it wasn't going to go bad or fall apart. She wouldn't let it this time.

As quietly as possible she turned looking at Phillip who appeared to still be asleep. With a quiet smile Channon waved her in front of his face a few times before quickly poking his shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing? I'm not dead!"

Phillip mumbled hatefully before turning on his side pulling Channon against him.

"I figured that. I see you still aren't a morning person."

Phillip shook his head before sitting up slowly checking the clock on the bedside table.

"Damn I never sleep this late anymore. Sorry to cut this short beautiful but I got a few things to do. Milton, I know you probably don't know who the hell he is, is having a luncheon thing later. I'd like you to come with me."

Channon smiled slightly.

"As your girlfriend?"

Phillip gave her a funny look as he pulled his clothes on.

"I would like to think so or you completely missed the message of all that last night."

Channon grinned pulling her abandoned clothes on. This was what she had wanted but at the same time she was slightly wary about trusting Phillip fully. With a shrug she figured that would just come later.

"Nah I got the message. Well I'm going to go find Brian and harass him for a little while."

Channon said standing on her tiptoes kissing Phillip softly. He quickly tightened his hold on her not letting her back away.

"Why don't you make some new friends today?"

The expression on Channon's face went from happy to a little annoyed as she pulled away and walked to the door.

"Look Phillip…Brian is one of my best friends right after you. If it wasn't for him I would probably be dead now. I can't just abandon him because we are back together now. You know if don't feel anything other than friendship for him that isn't going to change."

Channon watched Phillip's expression for any sign of anger but to her surprise there wasn't any. He simply nodded.

"Very well."

Walking back to her apartment Channon thought about the previous night and how it brought back every single feeling for Phillip she had locked out of her mind. She knew she loved him and that wouldn't be changing. Maybe this time it would be different. Perhaps Phillip had changed and wouldn't do anything to hurt her. This time Nick wouldn't be there to watch their every move like over protective mother hen.

Channon sighed sadly thinking about her older brother. She still really hadn't forgiven Phillip for killing Nick right in front of her. Losing the only member of her family that gave a damn for her was harder than anyone knew. Channon missed Nick like crazy even though he could be the most annoyed person in the world. She would give anything to have him alive criticizing her decisions and telling her she was losing her mind.

"I'm sorry Nicky."

Channon whispered sadly as she opened her apartment door. Upon entering she was shocked to see Brian sitting in the chair looking at her with wide eyes.

"Jesus Brian you scared the shit out of me! I was just coming to find you."

Brian sat up quickly looking at Channon like she had bitter right behind her.

"Channon where have you been?"

Channon sighed,

"With your brother."

Brain right away got that nervous beyond all reason expression on his face. It didn't take Channon having a doctorate degree to realize he wasn't thrilled with her answer.

"What do you mean with my brother?"

Channon rolled her eyes,

"Oh Brian good grief. I slept with him last night ok! Phillip and I are back together now."

Brian sighed sadly,

"Ok"

Channon frowned looking at little confused. She half expected Brian to put up some kind of fight about what she just said yet here he was just looking at her like his best friend died.

"What? I tell you that Phillip and I are back together and all you have to say is ok?!"

Brian stood looking at her angrily.

"It wouldn't do me any good to tell you how I feel about that Channon. You're gonna do what you want and I get that. I hope you are happy."

Brian gave her a final glare before walking out of the room without another word. Channon frowned sitting down on the bed feeling a little angry at her friend. What was Brian's problem? He should have realized that she and Phillip still had feelings for each other? That wasn't just going to stop with his new role of Governor.

With a sigh Channon lay back on the bed trying to keep her confusion over Brian's mini –freak out behind her. Now that Brian was gone she had nothing to do until she went to meet Phillip later. With a quiet yawn Channon snuggled into the pillow closing her eyes. Not having much sleep that past couple of night combined with making love to Phillip for a while made her more than happy to take a nap.

Meanwhile across town, Phillip stood listening to Milton blabber on about some sort of experiment he wanted to do. Martinez sat looking out the window obviously bored out of his mind.

"I think it would be best if we conserve some of the generators for a while to gain some power…Phillip are you even listening?"

Phillip looked up with a scowl. Milton looked a little worried.

"Yes sure I was…actually no I wasn't I am more worried about that prison right now. I think I may go pay them a little visit."

This prison group had been a broad topic of conversation with everyone that was close to The Governor. Martinez looked a little more interested now. He never really paid Milton too much attention anyway but when conversation came up of taking those people out he was ready to go. Milton on the other hand looked a little uneasy.

"That may be a good idea…so about the girl…are things…ok?"

Milton asked blushing bright red. Phillip smirked.

"Just peachy actually. I have Channon exactly where I want her. No more runnin off for her. Now if I can just figure out what about my damn brother has her so fascinated."

Milton shrugged,

"Maybe it's the fact they were out in the middle of nowhere together for quite some time. That would have to make a person grow on you. I don't think she has any feelings for him. Honestly she looks bored to death when he talks to her."

Phillip nodded,

"I'm not worried about that. Channon's never been interested in him. She's always too busy trying to make me miserable for screwing her over. Hey what do you know I don't have to worry about that anymore either or her stupid brother. I bet that fool was most of our problems. He treated Channon like she was a child not some genius who has never made below an A grade in her life or got all her college completely paid for. She was ten times smarter than he ever dreamed of being. Oh well I'm not worrying about Brian right now. Milton I do however want you to keep an eye on Channon. I can't watch her all the time especially with all that's going on. I want you to befriend her and if she ever appears to be up to something you best let me know."

Milton nodded,

"Yes sir. Will she even talk to me about something like that fully? She has told me a little bit but she won't go into deep detail"

Phillip laughed.

"Yes Milton. Just start talking to her about something medical related. Your smart be a nerd she will talk to you. You don't really have to put on a act there Milton. Gain her trust and she will tell you anything. You have done wonderful getting close to her already."

Martinez looked up from his place by the door.

"So boss you think your little woman is gonna be excited about killing all those people in that prison?"

Phillip shrugged.

"Honestly don't care what she thinks about it. She can accept it or join them."

Martinez nodded trying to appear unphased by the comment. He didn't really expect Phillip to say anything different.

Channon meanwhile lay dozing off slowly. She had fallen into a restless sleep after Brian stormed out.

Channon stood in the middle of the woods all alone. She didn't know when or how she got there. Right away she noticed how creepy everything felt. The sound of a twig snapping caught her attention. Channon spun around quickly.

"Phillip?"

When she got no answer Channon felt nervously for her gun which wasn't with her. Channon trembled slightly

"Phillip if that's you this isn't one bit funny you big jerk!"

Another twig snapping behind her made Channon spin around. She looked up to see Nick step out of the woods. Channon felt her mouth fall looking at her brother. How the hell was he was standing there?

"Hello Channon"

Channon stood quietly before running to Nick throwing her arms around his broad shoulders.

"Oh Nicky! I've missed you so much! How the hell are you here? I saw Phillip kill you"

Nick smiled gently touching her face holding her tightly.

"I am dead Channon. I came to warn you. You can't be with Phillip! Sissy he is dangerous! You got to get Brian and get the hell outta Woodbury now. You can't wait. Forget Martinez too he's just as dangerous. Phillip is just gonna kill you like he killed me. The Phillip we know is dead and gone. This man is something else...something dangerous. I don't want you harmed sissy"

Channon tried not to move but felt something warm and wet fall on her shoulder. She looked down to see a bright red crimson blood drop on her shoulder. Channon gasped jumping back against a tree. She looked back to Nick whose head was pouring blood and missing a large chunk of his skull.

"You see what your boyfriend did to me? He will the same to you Channon but it will be much worse. You gotta run. Please"

Channon shook her head.

"No Nicky. Phillip loves me. He wouldn't get me. I would kill him before he tried."

Nick laughed coldly not attempting to stop the oozing blood going all over his handsome face.

"No Channon. He doesn't love you. Your a game to him. You're being stubborn as usual! He will kill you and make you suffer. You gotta..."

Channon shook her head screaming

"No No No!"

As quickly as it began the dream was over leaving Channon waking up in a cold sweat. She stood quickly getting out of the bed and running into the bathroom in enough time to get sick.

After a couple of minutes Channon pulled herself off the cold floor looking into the vanity mirror. Her green eyes were tear stained and face pale as a ghost.

"It was dream...just a dream. Nicky is dead and Phillip won't kill me. This isn't happening"

For once in her life Channon felt herself becoming weak and she wasn't liking it at all!


	9. Chapter 9

After Channon finally pulled herself together she pulled on a pale pink sundress and went to track Phillip down. Walking quietly through the streets Channon tried her best to make the dream that turned her into a nervous wreck make sense. Nick really wasn't there. It wasn't possible. People just didn't return from the dead.

"There you are darlin"

Channon jumped up a hand wrapped around her wrist. She spun around relieved to see Phillip standing behind her with a smirk on his face.

"Jesus Philip you scared me half to death. What the hell you doin sneaking up on people like that?"

Phillip smiled pulling Channon into a long kiss. He watched as her green eyes closed happily. Phillip only kissed her like this so everyone in town would see. He had to keep his charade of a good leader up. No one except his closes guards knew how cold he really was. Channon didn't even know. She would soon find out though.

When Channon pulled away Phillip to her surprise don't move to pull away.

"I need you to come help me with something."

Channon nodded with a smile ignoring all the people watching them like hawks.

"Sure. Where are we going?"

Phillip smiled taking Channon's hand in his walking toward the gate.

"You'll see soon enough"

Channon nodded as she got into the passenger seat of a SUV. Phillip drive in silence for a while. Channon watched the passing Georgia landscape without much of a clue what was going on. Finally she looked over at Phillip easing her hand on his leg.

"You ever gonna tell me where we are goin?"

Phillip glanced at her for a moment with a strange expression on his face adore looking back at the road.

"Martinez found a army cap up the road a bit. I just wanna see if they are dangerous. Nothin big. Since your the doctor you can see if they are alive or dead. Look darlin I want you to stay on the car for a minute until I get the business taken care of. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you."

Phillip reached over tenderly touching Channon's cheek. Channon smiled feeling a flattered. Brian had to be wrong about Phillip. He was being perfectly nice to her. Maybe she was being to over dramatic thinking Phillip was some degenerate psychopath.

"We'll that's just sweet"

Channon said with a smile as what looked like a army camp appeared in the distance. Phillip gave her a look as a few of the guards stepped up pouring guns at them.

"I'll tell you when to get out. I mean it Channon stay here"

Channon only nodded not looking to amused as Phillip got out of the SUV holding up his hands and talking to a few of the guards in a calm voice. Channon couldn't make out what he was saying but the army guys slowly lowered their guns looking relieved. Channon took a breath of relief. She didn't want to watch Phillip be shot to death by some army people obviously afraid of their own shadows. One of the guardsmen held out their hands to Phillip. Channon was horrified when Phillip reached back grabbing his his gun and killing the young captain in front of him.

As quickly as Phillip shot the young man Channon heard the sounds of more gunfire coming from the bush killing all the other guards men who were too shocked to do anything to help their fallen friend. This wasn't what Channon was expecting. She couldn't move from shock and slight feeling of fear. What the he was Phillip doing? He told her nothing of doing this!

Phillip turned looking at Channon who sat with her mouth open in shock. Her green eyes looked at the dead soldiers with what's looked like fear. Phillip knew she would probably be mad at him about not really know why they were going out here but she would have to accept it. This is how life is and it wasn't changing.

"Channon get out here"

Channon stepped nervously out of the car looking at her boyfriend in shock.

"Make sure they dead"

Phillip said hatefully. Channon couldn't move for a moment. She saved people. Killing people wasn't part of her norm. Bitters weren't people to her. Killing them didn't phase her.

"Now Channon"

Phillip said again clearly loosing his patents. Channon stepped forward checkin each of the guards for any sign of life. As she checked on man she looked up to see Martinez looking down at her with a dark expression on his handsome face. Channon only nodded. Martinez wasn't no different from Phillip. He was just as cold just a insane. Phillip wasn't any better. He was still out of his mind. For some reason though Channon didn't care anymore. This was their life now.

She looked back at Phillip who now stood with his arms crossed over his chest

"Well?"

Channon nodded walking back to him.

"Their dead. Is this all you needed me for Phillip? I think you can tell if a person is dead."

Phillip smiled grabbing her in arms before looking back Martinez and the other men.

"Go on back to town"

Once they were gone Phillip turned his attention back to Channon quickly slamming her against the SUV pulling one of her legs over his hip.

"This is me now Channon. Either like it or die"

Channon winced at the pain of her head slamming against the window but quickly recovered enough to reach up and pull Phillip down for a kiss. Normally she would be furious at him but she wasn't letting him kill her.

"Kill or be killed"

She said darkly. Phillip smiled undoing his pants.

"Precisely"

Channon winced as he pushed into her. This wasn't going to be exactly romantic sex but it would do for now. She would rather be in Phillips bed with him on top of her.

Once again he didn't bother with using any condoms or anything. Channon frowned at the thought he was just trying to get her pregnant. Was he trying to make up for the baby they lost or was there another motive up his sleeve?

Channon's thoughts were quickly disturbed by Phillip's rough hands squeezing her breast together. She tightened her leg that was around Phillips him pulling him in deeper. That's didn't take much to send Phillip off.

"We better get back darlin"

The whole way back to Woodbury Channon enjoyed the cooling wind hit her face. She looked over at Phillip who actually looked kind of pleased with himself.

"I want you to move into my apartment."

Channon frowned.

"Phillip don't you think it's a little soon?"

He shook his head.

"I want you moved in by tonight."

Channon smirked.

"It's funny before it took 2 years to get you to let me move in with you the first time we were together now it's taking just a couple of days."

Phillip rolled his eye.

"Haha very clever. This time I'm serious about us"

Channon smiled locking her hand around his.

"Good. Me too. I'm done tryin to be stubborn and say I don't love you. We both know its true."

Back in Woodbury Channon ran into Brian who still looked like he was mad t her. His blue eyes looked angry as he looked at how wrinkled her sundress was.

"So where have you been all day?"

Channon pressed her lips together and ran a hand through her messy curls.

"With Phillip"

Brian rolled his eyes angrily

"Yea I got that. Where were you? I've been trying to find you."

Channon sighed.

"I'm sorry Brian. I can't tell you."

Brian sighed walking away shaking his head. He stopped looking at her sadly.

"He changing you Channon and you any see it yet. You sleep with him a couple of times and you act like he is god or something. Question darlin what you gonna so when you get knocked up and he he goes off the deep end and does something stupid?! Phillip isn't sane and you know it"

Channon looked at Brian without another word before storming off in the opposite direction before she said something she would regret. She didn't want to hurt Brian. Hurting he friend wasn't something she was exactly wanting to do.

"So you and The Governor are together huh?"

Channon stopped walking and turned to see Andrea standing with her arms crossed.

"Yes what's it to you anyway?"

Andrea frowned already sensing Channon was ready to fight.

"We'll obviously you don't realize what kind of man he is. You don't know about the heads in fish tanks of his daughter being locked up in a cage."

Channon raised a eyebrow. She knew about Penny but what was the deal with heads in fish tanks?

"Hey blondie news flash I don't care what he has or is doing. He's a grown man and can do as he pleases. Just like your a grown woman and can get the fuck away from me or stick around and get the hell beat of you. Your choice. Make my day"

Channon glanced up seeing Martinez and Milton watching them with curious expressions. Andrea laughed slightly.

"Is that a threat? Look I don't know who you think you are or what your deal is. I tried to be nice to you from day one and you've done nothing but bite my head off."

Channon rolled her eyes.

"Maybe because your sleeping with my boyfriend."

Andrea scoffed

"Was sweetheart. Was... Now that I know how he really is I want nothing to do with him. Besides he will probably just get bored of you like he did me"

Phillip meanwhile sat talking to one of his new guards when Brian come busting into the lab.

"Hey Phillip wanna come watch Channon kill Andrea"

Phillip looked at his brother like he was insane.

"What the hell are you you talking about Brian?"

Brian pointed outside as Phillip stood and stated following him.

"Andrea said said something that pissed Channon off and you now how the little fire cracker is."

Phillip sighed.

"And why didn't you try to stop her?"

Brian laughed nervously.

"Yes right. Like I am going to get I between pissed Channon and what is left of Andrea. Channon won't slap you"

Phillip smirked looking back at his brother.

"Don't be so confident"

Phillip looked out to where Channon say on top of Andrea beating the shit out of her. If it was just them watching Phillip would let Channon kill Andrea. That would be amusing as he to watch not to mention a huge turn on. But seeing as Martinez, Milton, and a few other people were watching he wasn't really going just stand by.

He quickly walked over picking Channon off of Andrea. Channon tried as hard as she could go to get loose.

"Channon enough! Stop!"

Channon stopped when she heard Phillip's voice. She looked up at him taking a deep breath.

"I'm gonna kill her! She's fucking crazy"

Andrea stood up touching her bloody nose and bruised face looking at Channon with wide eyes.

"Your the crazy one"

Channon started at her again but Phillip grabbed her around the waist yanking Channon back.

"Enough you two. Channon come on right now"

Channon nodded reluctantly following Phillip back to their apartment.

"I'll take care of her later."

Phillip said darkly pulling Channon inside. Phillip watched Channon closely as se sat calming down. He smirked at the thought of Channon's temper being as bad as his own at points. This is what would help him take out the prison. All he had to do was get her angry enough an she would be ready to do whatever he wanted.


	10. Chapter 10

(JustAGirlWithALoveForFiction: I agree Andrea and Lori annoyed the crap out of me when they were alive but now that are dead I'm like "awe i'm gonna miss them..." )

~2 months later

_"You have to get out of Woodbury while you can. He doesn't love you like he says. Phillip has something up his sleeve and it is dangerous. Please Channon…leave while you still can and for god sakes take Brian with you!" _

Channon woke up in a cold sweat. She ran a shaky hand over her face trying to ignore Nick's panicked voice. For the past 2 months she had nothing but the same nightmare over and over. Dead and bloody Nicky would beg her to leave Phillip saying the man would be the death of her just like him.

How Phillip was sleeping through her waking up freaking out was a mystery. Channon figured he knew all about this but wasn't saying anything to be polite or he figured if she wanted to say something she would. Phillip knew pretty well there was something not to even bother asking Channon because it would completely shut her down and result in nothing but frustration.

Channon stood on shaky legs looking at her reflection in the mirror. She looked awful this particular morning. Her skin was extra pale and looked like she had seen a ghost. At first Channon tried to dismiss this as being a product of being stressed about multiple things: the dreams, working extra hard with Milton to find a cure, and the number one stressor of her whole life the possibility of being pregnant. She hadn't even mentioned it to Phillip. He probably wouldn't be angry in fact he would probably be tickled to death. Channon meanwhile, felt pretty much the opposite. This was the last thing she really wanted. The bad mostly outweighed the good on this particular subject. She pretty much agreed with Brian on the idea that Phillip's main reason for wanting a baby with Channon was to guarantee she wouldn't leave him again.

Brain himself had even put together a list of reasons why Channon shouldn't have a baby with Phillip (most of which made Channon laugh)

You will never be able to leave him! (If you haven't noticed my brother has completely lost it!)

Swollen ankles and stretch marks (need I say more?)

Your boobs are gonna get bigger! (You complain about them being too big as it is. Personally, I think they are great but hey I'm a guy. Boobs are awesome.)

Phillip is gonna be OCD protective over you. (his protective ways always annoyed you in the past)

Phillip is bat shit crazy! (That pretty much explains itself.)

I don't want him to hurt you again. (Let's face it Phillip has what you would call a talent at that)

As quickly as possible Channon tried to make herself look somewhat healthy before Phillip noticed something was up. He had been so busy lately that he didn't seem to notice her looking so rough. The few times he had seen her before dark she played her physical condition off as just "being tired." Now more than ever Channon tried to face the facts that she was knocked up and probably needed to tell Phillip before she woke up and couldn't see her feet. She dismissed that thought as she walked to the lab. Phillip wasn't that stupid. Even if he seemed to busy all the time when he would put his arms around her at night he would be bound to notice. Sucking up her pride Channon decided she would tell him that night she needed a test. In all honesty she didn't need the test to know what was wrong with her. This was more for Phillip's benefit then hers.

Channon spent most of the day looking through old medical volumes trying to see if there was something that could possibly lead to the start of the bitters coming around.

"Are you sure you are ok?"

Channon looked up at Milton who was giving her a nervous expression. His kind eyes looked more worried than she had ever seen them. With a sigh she sat down her book and looked at her friend closely.

"I'm fine Milton…for the 100th time. Have you been talking to Brian or something?"

Milton nodded.

"He's worried about you too."

Channon smirked.

"Yall need to get some hobbies instead of watching me…like ya know…find a girlfriend or something."

Milton shook his head. How was he supposed to get it through to this stubborn girl that he was flat out worried about her? Every day she seemed to look paler and paler not to mention she seemed to hardly eat anymore and when he did try to get her to eat she looked beyond nauseous. Milton knew he should mention something to Phillip before things go too bad. He was honestly surprised that Phillip hadn't noticed before now however the prison seemed to captivating him more and more.

The prison was another thing bugging Milton. He wasn't for sure how he felt about standing by while Phillip killed so many innocent people of course telling Phillip that would be suicide. Milton was also shocked that Phillip hadn't even told Channon a word about it.

"I don't want a girlfriend at the moment. I however, have an idea of what is wrong with you."

This got Channon's attention. She looked up with wide eyes focusing on Milton like a lion would a zebra. With a frown she put the pen she was holding down and fully turned to look at him.

"I think you should keep that to yourself don't you? Goodness knows you probably aren't right."

Milton took a deep breath.

"He's gonna find out."

Channon began to stand looking angry.

"You don't even know what's wrong with me Milton!"

Milton felt his heart began to pound. Channon and Phillip seemed to have the same temper that made him feel like a weak little mouse. They were both scary when they were angry. He swallowed before standing and taking something out of a drawer. Milton gave Channon a nod before placing the object in her hand.

Channon looked down at the pregnancy test in her hand before looking back at Milton.

"How did you know?"

Milton shrugged,

"Intuition…it just seemed to fit. I'm sorry Channon but with your history it's best for you to not keep this a secret."

Channon put her hands on her hips.

"My history?!"

Milton nodded frantically.

"The miscarriage."

Channon looked beyond horrified as she sank into her seat with her head on the table. This was something she didn't want anyone but Phillip to know. She looked up sadly.

"He told you."

Milton nodded sitting down by Channon gently taking her hand in his. He looked almost ready to cry himself.

"He was drunk. I don't think he meant for it to happen. It wasn't long after he became leader. I found your picture in his apartment and asked who you were. He said you were the one that should have never got away. You're the only person other than Penny he seems to truly love. Phillip was torn to pieces about you running the way you did. At the same time I see why you did. You must have felt awful."

Channon nodded rubbing a stray tear from her cheek.

"Beyond awful Milton. Phillip is the only person I have ever loved. I've went through hell with the man. From the miscarriage to this I don't know what to say Milton. I've never been good with expressing my feelings but I'm a nervous wreck here. I accepted Andrea had a thing with him and Rowan completely caught me off guard. You know when all this shit with the bitters started he was the last person I wanted to spend the apocalypse with. As the days went on and Penny was there it seemed to all go right. It wasn't perfect let me tell you. I wanted to kill him some days but I fell in love with him again. After Penny died it went to shit."

Milton looked at her sadly.

"Well this is your second chance. He's not the same person he was before I'm sure but he does adore you. That's a rare feat for him I can assure you."

Channon smirked.

"I know."

She and Milton sat in silence for a few moments neither knowing what to say. This was the most in depth Channon had really told Milton about her personal life. After a moment or two Milton handed her the test with a gentle smile.

"Why don't you see what we have going on here?"

Channon nodded.

"Thanks Milton."

As Channon waited on the results of the pregnancy test her mind went back to when she found out she was pregnant the first time. This wasn't a memory she liked to visit too often mostly when she was feeling sorry for herself or she was shitfaced.

_Channon stood in the kitchen of Nick's apartment. She was waiting for Phillip to come pick her up. After dating for 2 years she was getting tired of him not wanting her to move in with him. Today however would probably change that. She had found out a couple hours previous she was pregnant. For someone who didn't want kids at all Channon was excited. Maybe this baby would be the thing that she and Phillip needed to keep their relationship from crumbling. _

_With a smile Channon let her hand fall to her flat stomach. It was hard to believe there was a baby…Phillip's baby in there. _

_"Channon you here?"_

_Her heart began to pound hearing Phillip's voice as he walked in the door. She smiled turning and walking in to the living room. Phillip gave her a small smile from the door. _

_"I gotta tell you something."_

_Channon said with an eager smile. Phillip nodded,_

_"Channon I need to talk to you. It's really important. What do you gotta tell me?"_

_Channon smiled again feeling a little more hopeful. The look on his face looked really calm making her feel like this would end well._

_"You go first."_

_Phillip nodded,_

_"You know Sarah right?"_

_Channon nodded,_

_"Yeah wasn't she talking to Bobby or my brother? I know it wasn't Brian."_

_Phillip nodded,_

_"I uh…don't know how to say this to you. Channon I really do love you but I've been seeing Sarah too and she's pregnant. I'm going to marry her."_

_Channon felt her heart stop and it seemed like a bag of bricks had knocked her senseless. She could only look at Phillip with wide eyes. Her temper automatically seemed to flair. There would be no way in hell the man would see her cry! She wouldn't allow that._

_"So I've just been a game to you?! Two fucking years Phillip! I see why you never wanted me to move in with you now! You've been too busy fucking that tramp!"_

_Phillip began to look angry._

_"Like being in a relationship with you is a piece of cake baby."_

_Channon turned to see Nick and a very shocked looking Brian standing in the kitchen. They had come in from doing something outside and overheard everything. She looked back at Phillip with an icy glare. _

_"Well now you don't have to worry about it. Fuck you Phillip."_

_She didn't give him a moment to say a word before storming into Nick's bedroom slamming the door as hard as possible. _

_30 or so minutes later there was a light knock on the door. She looked up to see Nick and Brain looking in at her with matching nervous expressions. _

_"I'm fine."_

_She said simply. Nick shook his head sitting down beside her. He was going into older brother/father mode and it was driving Channon crazy already._

_"Sissy I'm so sorry. We didn't know what was going on. I'm sorry he did that to you and you deserve so much better. You don't deserve some guy who is going to ..."_

_"I'm pregnant too Nicky."_

_Nick's face went pale white and speechless. Brian just stood looking at her with that same gaze Phillip gave her so many times when she ticked him off._

_"Can you quit looking at me like that Brian?"_

_Brian nodded looking down at the floor without another word. Nick didn't say anything he just sat there with his hands squeezed so tightly shut his knuckles were turning white. Channon didn't expect him to say anything right away. Nick really didn't know what to say in situations like this…this was Phillip's job. He always knew what to say when something needed to be said. Now he was nowhere to be found…_

Channon looked up as Milton sat back down beside her. He gave he a gentle nod.

"It should be ready."

Channon took a deep breath.

"Read it to me."

Milton took the test in his hand before looking up at Channon with a careful smile.

"Positive."


End file.
